<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maternal Slave by Nicxan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667337">Maternal Slave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan'>Nicxan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly-crowned Papa Emeritus IV is back from Mexico, and he needs you. Now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papa Emeritus IV/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maternal Slave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another for Kinktober. This prompt was 'Breeding'. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had expected Copia to ravish you the moment he got back from Mexico, and you weren’t disappointed. <br/><br/>He had shown up in his papal vestments, the gems and gold glittering in the light. The beautiful colors took your breath away, but it was nothing compared to the sight of the face paint. It was so perfectly Copia -- you couldn’t think of anything better for him. <br/><br/>You didn’t get a chance to look at it for too long, though; Copia was on you faster than you could blink. He grabbed you and pulled you close, kissing you uncharacteristically roughly. It caught you off-guard; you yelped into his mouth, but quickly melted underneath him. You returned the kiss eagerly, pressing your body against his desperately. <br/><br/>“I’ve needed this for weeks,” he growled against your lips. He then kissed you again, firmly, holding your head to keep you close to him. “Fuck, I’ve missed that soft body of yours.” <br/><br/>You weren’t quite able to reply; you were too breathless from his attentions. Instead, you just ground your hips against his, making it very clear what you wanted to do. He rumbled in approval. <br/><br/>Clearly, neither of you wanted to waste any time. Copia didn’t hesitate to push you onto the bed, and you squealed with delight as you fell backwards against the sheets. Your habit caught underneath you, slightly pulling it off to reveal some of your now-disheveled hair. <br/><br/>“Clothes off. Now. I want to see what belongs to me.” <br/><br/>The command made you shiver. Copia rarely sounded forceful, but you weren’t going to complain about a treat. You pulled off the habit -- it was already askew anyways -- and then hurried to pull off your tunic. This wasn’t the time for a show. <br/><br/>Copia watched you undress with a certain glint in his eye. Was it a predatory look? One of desire? Or maybe it was a mix of both. Either way, it made you feel like a mouse that had just been caught by a cat. That realization only made you move even faster. <br/><br/>As soon as your clothes were gone, revealing your body to him, Copia rushed forward. His hands and mouth were all over your body so quickly; you could barely process every little touch and caress. He groped your tits, he traced over your hip bone, he teased the inside of your middle thigh -- <br/><br/>Then, it all stopped. You blinked, confused and aching, then sat up. <br/><br/>“Copia?” you asked meekly. Then, you realized your mistake and corrected yourself. “Papa?” <br/><br/>He traced a hand over ... oh. You hadn’t noticed the hickey on your inner thigh. Copia was staring at it now with narrowed eyes. You bit your lower lip, briefly recalling the tryst with the ghoul that left that mark. <br/><br/>“So, you have been seeing others while I was gone, hm? Couldn’t wait for your Papa, could you?” His tone was accusatory; it should have made you upset, but instead, your heart was racing. <br/><br/>“I ...” You swallowed, struggling to form words. “It was just -- I just needed something, and --” <br/><br/>Copia glared up at you. His grip on your thighs was tight. “And this person was better than me?” <br/><br/>“No!” Your response was automatic -- and true. No one knew your body like Copia did, and you were happy to reassure him about that. “No one is.” <br/><br/>He seemed to think this over for a moment. While he seemed satisfied by your words, there was something more he wanted -- you could tell. Instead of pushing him, you just waited, breath hitching when he grazed his fingers over the hickey again. <br/><br/>“Be my Prime Mover, then,” Copia growled. “I’m Papa now, and that means I get what and who I want. And I don’t want <em> anyone else </em> to have you.” <br/><br/>You weren’t going to lie -- you hadn’t expected that. Being a Prime Mover was a coveted position within the abbey, but it came with a lot of pressure. If you didn’t provide an heir, you were discarded rather harshly. But Copia’s command, the fact that his breath felt so warm against your cunt, the way he had you trapped now ... it was hard to say no. Not that you wanted to, anyway. <br/><br/>“I’ll do it,” you whispered. “I’ll be your Prime Mover. I just need you. <em> Now </em> .” <br/><br/>You didn’t care about how desperate you sounded. You were already naked and absolutely dripping for Copia -- it was a miracle you could talk at all. Your breath caught in your throat when his fingers brushed against your needy cunt. You could identify the look in Copia’s eye now -- it was one of absolute feral lust. <br/><br/>That only made you even wetter. <br/><br/>Copia let you go, gesturing for you to scoot back on the bed. You did so, noticing how your slick was starting to stain the sheets. You could see Copia’s hands shake as he frantically unbuttoned his pants, fumbling with the zipper to try and get it off as fast as possible. You heard him kick off his shoes and even saw one fly off to the side. <br/><br/>You couldn’t take your eyes off of his hard cock as it sprung free from the boxers. It was nearly purple at the tip and leaking precum -- how was he already so riled up? Had he not fucked anyone after the ritual? You would’ve thought that he would get some groupies, but ... why complain? He looked absolutely fucking delicious. <br/><br/>“Well, don’t just stand there,” you purred, “Come get me.” <br/><br/>Copia pounced on you immediately. He couldn’t -- no, <em> wouldn’t </em> -- be stopped. You didn’t need much else, and he knew it -- so why wait? You laid back and spread your legs, gripping the sheets tightly in anticipation. <br/><br/>Having Copia hover over you, his chasuble brushing against your bare skin and seeing the gems on the mitre twinkling -- it was awe-inspiring. You stared up at him in sheer wonder as he lined up his cock with the entrance to your cunt. <br/><br/>“I hope you’re ready to have my child.” Copia’s voice was shaky and uneven, near-trembling with desire. You whimpered in delight. “Going to breed you like you’re a bitch in heat.” <br/><br/>His cock slipped inside you with ease. You moaned loudly and tilted your head back, losing yourself in the sensation of him. Copia balanced himself above you, and then began to fuck you hard and ruthlessly. With each thrust, he pushed himself deep inside of you as fast as he could, over and over. <br/><br/>“F-Fuck!” you cried out. It was hard to really say much else; Copia was fucking you vigorously, to the point where you could hear his balls slapping against you. You squirmed beneath him, but were promptly pinned down so you couldn’t move anymore. “Papa!” <br/><br/>Beads of sweat trickled down Copia’s face, slightly smearing his face paint. He huffed and growled as he continued to thrust in and out of you. “Don’t move,” he snarled. “You’re going to get every bit of my seed in you, and you’re going to love it.” <br/><br/>“Please! Please!” You mewled, absolutely feral with need at this point. “Fill me! I need it! I need your cum in me, please!” <br/><br/>You let your mind wander as Copia continued to fuck you mercilessly. If this panned out, how would you two have sex? Missionary would be out after a few months, but to have your pregnant belly hanging down while he fucked you doggy-style ... oh, <em> fuck</em>. You moaned in pleasure at the thought. If you could even think right, you’d tell Copia everything he wanted to hear. <br/><br/>But all you could manage over and over again was: “Breed me! Fuck me!” After some intense focusing, you were able to add, “Fuck a baby into me!” <br/><br/>This made Copia moan, and it sounded intoxicating. He doubled down on his efforts, fucking you so fast that you were already seeing stars. He pushed you closer and closer to the edge with every thrust, with every touch, with every bite -- you’re sure he left some hickies on you that you couldn’t hide. <br/><br/>You’re not sure when you quite tipped over the edge; everything was already so intense, and it just felt like a bit of an extra push. Was that you screaming in pleasure? You threw your head back and arched your back, babbling incoherently as Copia came inside of you. You milked his cock for all it was worth, much to Copia’s delight. <br/><br/>“That’s right,” he purred. “Take all of it --” <br/><br/>You did with no complaint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>